Side Dish
by BreakMyWings
Summary: Random oneshots about my favorite Gravi character...Suguru!
1. Intelligence

Summery: oneshots about the amazing Suguru! none of the stories are actually related unless stated otherwise. just random little drabbles and stories i enjoyed writing that i hope u will at least enjoy 5% as much :)

story: 1-intelligence

rating: K

genre:humor...if u laugh

disclaimer: i do not own Gravitation (if only...but then i would be posting on now would i?) it belongs to the genius Maki Murakami 3

* * *

~**Intelligence**~

"SHUICHI, YOU IDIOT!!"

"WAH! Hiroooo! Suguru's yelling at me again!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"…"everyone in the room stopped to control the sudden urge of sarcasm.

"Everyone get back to work!" K demanded as 3 bullets were released into the ceiling.

It was an average day at NG (not that Bad Luck would _ever_ be found in the dictionary under the word "average"), complete with K's gunning, Sakano's frequent spaz attacks, Hiro's consoling, Suguru's migraines, and Shuichi's…Shuichiing.

After countless hours, the Bad Luck staff was ready to leave and forget about another day's frustrations.

Shuichi, always first to head home and get to his beloved Yuki, paused as he was just about to step on a sheet of paper. Knowing Suguru would burst if it was another song Shuichi stepped on this month, the little vocalist picked it up off the studio floor and looked it over, eyes widening in shock.

"SUGURU, YOU GOT A D+ ON YOUR TEST?!?!?!"

"Hey! You should be going through my papers!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

"Says who?!"

"But you're always calling me an idiot!"

"Just cuz I'm not smart doesn't mean you're not still an idiot!!!!"

**end**

* * *

A/N: Yola! i hope you all liked my first fanfic~ (that should explain if you thought it was...cruddish--plus i dont hav a beta). i hav a couple oneshots ready for this story, but to make sure i don't leave this story for a while i'll only update every few days to a week later ^^(unless i get too excited and can't control the urge...which i hav a feeling will happen to the next chapter)

ps. no flames plz! my sensitive heart wouldnt b able to take it T.T bt im completely open to constructive critisism!


	2. Unnecessary

Story: 2-unnecessary, Suguru claims love is unnecessary.

rating:K

genre: angst

disclaimer: same as ch 1

* * *

~**Unnecessary**~

There are always people telling me that I'll never find love with my personality. That I need to "relax" or "loosen up". I've already lost count of how many different people have given me that exact "advice".

But what for?

What makes them think I ever wanted to be in love?

All love does is drive your emotions through a dark tunnel, leading up and down without warnings. Spending too long in pitch black, just waiting to reach the end and reach the light, thinking your almost there, only to find yourself plunge deeper and deeper into the darkness. All for what? To be with another person you don't even know truly cares for you?

At least that's what Shuichi makes it seem like.

How should I know? I've never been in love. And I don't want to. I'm perfectly fine alone. I don't need someone to hold me through the cold winter nights. I'm capable without someone to console me after a rough day. I do fine without someone to tell me I'm special or worth loving.

Nope. Perfectly fine on my own. Everyone else is wrong.

I don't need love.

**end**

**

* * *

**

A/N: i dunno about you, but i kinda liked this 1 (at least more than the last 1). to me Suguru seems like the kind of person who would deny ever wanting to be in love so he wouldn't seem, u kno...vulnerable. so i enjoyed writing it. i think i'm going to make a continuation for this 1 later on where Suguru gets a love interest (lets c how that turns out :P i posted a poll on my profile to see who ppl want to c suguru paired with, so plz vote!). thnx to those of u who took the time to read it! (and if you thot it was a waist of...30 or so seconds, i appologise, but dont ruin my day by ranting about it in the reviews!)


	3. Sugar High

Story: 3-sugar high, a dialogue fic that was kinda based on what happened to me in the classroom sixth grade, the day after holloween ^^

rating: K

genre: humor

disclaimer: Gravitation. dont own it, never did and never will (T.T)

* * *

**~Sugar High~**

"OHMYGAWDHIROLOOKOUTTHEWINDOWSOMEKIDHITANOLDLADYWITHASNOWBALLANDHERTEETHFELLOUTANDITDROPPEDINTOTHESNOWWHOAITRIPPEDOVERAWIREANDNEARLYBROAKMYHEADOPENONTHEFLOORANDITWOULDHAVEBEENSUPERGROSSBUTIDIDNT!"

"Geez, dude, how much candy did you eat?"

"NOTALOTYOUKNOWJUSTLIKETWELVECANDYBARS"

"Hiro~! Make him stop running around in circles, I'm getting dizzy!"

"How should I know what to do! This isn't exactly an everyday situation!"

"HIROYOURNOTLOOKINGSHEALREADYFOUNDHERTEETHANDICANTFINDANYTHINGTODOIMGETTINGKINDATIREDMAYBEITSTHECA—"

*thud*

"…Did Suguru just die?"

"….No, Shu, he's asleep."

"..."

"THAT was scary."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

**end**

**

* * *

**

A/N: i feel like its too early to post but i just _had _to tell you all: Happy Halloween!! hope you all go trick-or-treating! (ur never too old! if u disagree then the slimy green monster of halloween will be soon at ur door~ XD) CANDY GALOR!!!!!!! sum1s obviously excited . (yes, me! but wut do u expect an impacient girl to do to distract herself as her favorite holiday is just out of arm's reach??)


	4. Only Human

story:4-only human: suguru learns that all humans are susceptible to vulnerability

rating:K+

genre: angst/tragedy?

disclaimer: ok this is the last time i disclaim this story, cuz i think u got the point that i shall never own Gravitation

* * *

**~Only human~**

"Oi, Suguru, don't you think you should take a little break? You've been at it since 6 o'clock this morning," observed the redhead as he peered at the wall clock that now read 3:24pm.

"Not yet." was the reply to his dismay. Everyone worried for the young boy. In the past few days his health seemed to grow weaker and weaker. Even Shuichi noticed how ashen Suguru had become. His eyes now carried dark heavy bags, his focus always inattentive, and all the meal breaks he skipped did a considerable number on his already meager weight. It seemed that at any moment the boy could simply collapse onto the floor out of exhaustion. Because no one was particularly close to the teen, so no one knew what had been going on in his personal life and were unable to properly bring up the topic.

Unable to watch the self-torture for another second, "you _are _going to take a break right now", K demanded, being careful not to expose his gun imagining that the slightest surprise could possibly K.O. the ghostly teen.

"I said 'not yet'. I can take a break when I finish." It was obvious Suguru was pushing himself too hard.

As K prepared an argument, the studio door swung open and in entered one Tohma Seguchi. Seeing his famous rival and relative, Suguru stood straight trying to create a look of strength and confident, the exact opposite of how he actually appeared.

Tohma simply studied his cousin for a moment and smiled. It was not his usual cold, fake smile, but a sympathetic one, causing bewilderment among the others.

"Hello, Suguru. How are you feeling?" he implored in a tone that was just as unimaginable as his expression. "I thought I had told you to take the next few weeks off to clear your mind."

"My mind _is _clear." Suguru replied instinctively. Even as he stated this, his condition read otherwise.

Knowing his own cousin's stubbornness, Tohma sighed indifferent and walked back toward the door. "Please, Suguru, _anyone_ would feel susceptible at a time like this, even I." were the last words as Tohma exited into the hall.

Suguru's head dropped in a second in response.

"What's wrong, Suguru?" Shuichi interrogated out of concern for his bandmate and friend. As he stepped closer the teen's shaking shoulders became much more apparent, shortly followed by chocked sobs. The room remained silent as Shuichi wrapped his arms around the synthesist, who was refusing the overpowering need to let the tears in his eyes fall. And soon the other occupants of the room came forth to provide a reassuring pat on the back or shoulder, knowing it was the least they could do.

A week later the members of Bad Luck attended a funeral to mourn the early death of Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki. They felt a duty to help their friend through a time of hardships and vulnerability.

The teen himself was paved to the spot, immobilized. Last he remembered his mother and father were headed home after a business trip on a particularly rainy evening, when he received a call as he awaited their return.

'_This all had to be some sort of horrible prank, or a stress-induced nightmare! No matter what, this cannot be real!' _Suguru waited to wake up, knowing deep down this is reality, and his parents were indeed dead. But accepting that would mean allowing defeat and despair. He was afraid of such emotion.

As the funeral came to an end, he noticed the sympathetic behavior of his coworkers. It made him so grateful to merely see familiar faces at this moment.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find his cousin wearing a sorrowful expression,"It's okay to be vulnerable; after all, we're all only human," stunning the unexpectant Suguru.

And just like that, Suguru surrendered to the wave of agony and collapsed, unable to deny the truth any longer. As he sat crumpled on the floor, he cried, in front of relatives, strangers, and friends, he simply cried.

**end**

* * *

A/N: sorry i didnt update last week! i had a oneshot but when i reread it i realized it was utter crap and could not post it. then i had the bussified week that wouldnt allow me a minute to even breath! so here ya go, and in return i'd like some people to vote on the poll posted on my profile! there's a tie between 2 and i need more ppl to vote so i can figure out which story to finish (im a loser and am already working on a story for nearly each of the pairings but decided to work on them all at once so ionno which one i should put as my prority story...ok so just just vote! it wont kill you!)


	5. Accident

story:5-accident: an accidental meeting leads to a choice-y future.

rating:K+ (warning:kiss scene! oooh!)

genre: romance (shounen-ai)/general

* * *

**~Accident~**

On a warm morning as the sun shone bright, a small green-haired boy sat on the doorsteps of his home, waiting for a package. It was a gift sent from his brother studying abroad. He couldn't wait to hear from his well-respected brother, and was determined to sit in that spot all day if he had to. Which he did.

The boy sat waiting until his mother called him in for supper. Disappointed, the little boy dragged his feet into the house.

The next day, the same green boy sat home alone as his parents worked on the other side of the city. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang, echoing through the empty house.

Opening the door, another young boy, about the same size if not a couple centimeters taller, appeared in the doorway. His smile was framed by jet black hair and stunning green eyes(1).

"Um, excuse me; my house got a package that read 'Fujisaki'. My mom told me to come over and ask if it belonged to you," the visitor explained.

"Yeah, we were supposed to get it yesterday! The mailman must've made a mistake and brought it to you're house. Thanks."

Handing the brown box over, he replied, "No problem. By the way, I'm Yuuto. Yuuto Fujitaki."

"Wow. Guess we know how the names got mixed up. I'm Suguru."

"Nice to meet you, Suguru-kun. Um," Yuuto fidgeted, trying to phrase his next words carefully, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over and play sometime. My family just moved in next door and I don't really know anybody. I start second grade at *******(2) Elementary School tomorrow."

"That's my school! Don't worry, I'll intoduce you to my friends. They're really nice and I think you'll like them. And of course I'll come play!"

Yuuto looked at his new friend Suguru as if he was his own guardian angel sent from heaven.

* * *

"Suguru, wake up! You gotta go to work!"

"mmn…five more minutes," the green-haired teen complained from under his pillow.

"No way!" the violent other grabbed the teen by his leg and dragged him out of the bed, dumping him onto to carpet.

"Yuuto!" Suguru glared soon to be ex-best friend.

"Don't give me that! You need to get ready for work," Yuuto lectured.

"What the hell! I tell you every morning that my work doesn't start for another _three hours_!"

"Then go back to bed." Suguru was led to believe that Yuuto woke him up every morning just to piss him off.

"That's impossible! I'd rather just get ready."

"Then what are you complaining for?" the teen flashed his signature smile that would make any woman swoon—along with a certain synth-prodigy.

Exasperated, Suguru went to get ready for work. He already knew why Yuuto woke him up every morning before heading his school, but Suguru simply wasn't a morning person which led to his snippy attitude.

Finished getting dressed and no longer upset, Suguru walked over to hug Yuuto, who was sitting on the still unmade bed.

"Sorry I yelled," started the smaller teen.

"No prob," was the routine reply, turning to kiss the other on his lips. "Sorry for waking you up so early."

"And miss this?" Emphasizing his point by deepening the kiss. "No way in hell."

While breaking the kiss to breath, Yuuto couldn't help but ask, "Can't we just tell everyone? It would be a lot easier to see each other. I never see you anymore cuz of your work and my school. The only time I can see you is in the morning when you're all crabby. Don't you wanna be together? Does it really matter what everyone else thinks?"

Suguru didn't reply, but Yuuto already knew the answer. Suguru built his life on other's opinions and expectations since he was just a young boy. Now he's become trapped by his own fame.

'_Maybe someday_' they both couldn't help but dream.

"Welp, I gotta go to school now." Yuuto unlatched himself from his forbidden lover and headed out the door, leaving the tension in the room behind.

Out of nowhere, a pillow came flying and collided with the backside of the black haired target.

"Oops!" Suguru innocently exclaimed. The human target 180'd, grabbed the pillow off the floor and aimed at his now regretful prey.

"It was an accident!" He lied.

**end**

* * *

A/N: 1) haha. my bestest friend and i always talk about how its rlly hard to picture a butt ugly guy with jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes and i just had to put it in X)

2) yea...im pretty bad with names...

this was suppose to be a sister fic to 'Unnecessary', but it ended up like this. seems more like a discontinued short story than a oneshot, so im prob gonna turn it into a real short story (after changing a couple things. most likely add more history between these two) SO! i was kinda surprised that the suguru/neighbor pairing was the most popular vote (honestly, i thot ppl would choose suguru/hiro) not that alot of ppl voted! i already finished the hiro/sugu and tats/sugu ones too, i just need to type, edit and post them! the tats/sugu one was fail. i made a too elaborate storyline for a oneshot nd it ended up taking 18 pages of my notebook (and its still not done!) so im just gonna make it its own fic (thats wut happens when u get me writing about my fav couple ;D) and i had to write a whole new oneshot for here. but i already did, so no problems!FINISH SELFISH RANT THAT NO 1 WILL PROBABLY EVEN READ!

**important note to those who read story 3, were confused and didnt read the note on my profile! : **the story got completely messed up and you cant see any of Suguru's daiologue (its probaly the way its written cuz there were no spaces since it was suppose to read like he was talking really fast and in one breath.) so i appologize for the confusion and hope you can find it in your hearts to forgiv me!(otherwise u _can_ read it nd i my laptop really is a peice of crap)

(btw: thnx for the nice reviews from Crystal Chime13! u had me doin my happy-spaz dance in the middle of my living room. it freaked my cat out so bad he ran upstairs!)

i know this is a reeeeeeeeealy long a/n, but i just gotta say that the next fic is most likely gonna b the hiro/suguru fic, and its pretty long (hope no one got the idea these are suppose to b short drabbles) so sit tight and enjoy the ride ^^


	6. Above Words

story: 6-above words, in the POV of Suguru's new friend (HiroXSuguru)

rating:T-ish

genre: romance(shounen-ai, of course!)

note: _cat-chan's thoughts_

_ 'cat-chan talking'_

"normal talking"

* * *

**~Above Words~**

Cold and damp, I sat waiting for someone to take notice. I've been left here all alone and unwanted. I waited as the sun rise and falls again and again.

Before, I wasn't so lonely. I waited here with 8 others of my litter. We've been waiting for Mama. Last time we saw her we were with Master, who didn't seem very happy when we were born. Soon after, she said she was going to take us on a little trip to meet others who would want us. Next thing we know we're inside a moldy old box she found in one of her dark rooms we're not allowed in, and left out here. It's so noisy, but I can't look around unless I jump really high. But it makes me really tired and my tummy starts to hurt. '_Mama! Where are you?'_

One by one, they came and took my brothers and sisters away. My last sister was taken not too long ago, before water started coming down from the sky. So I wait here, not sure for who or what, just waiting. It's so cold. And wet.

Maybe this is all a bad dream. If I close my eyes and believe hard enough, I'll wake up, back with Mama and Master, inside beside a warm fire. But when I try, I'm still out here, getting more and more soaked through my fur. I try again. _…it has to work…whoa!_

This time I open my eyes to see two giant brown eyes looking down at me._ "Hey there, little guy. Whatcha doin' out here in the rain alone?" _The boy stared at me, looking sort of sad, like he was being reminded of something else.

'_I'm waiting.'_

"I can't leave you all alone out here. Do you want to come home with me?"He picks me up out of the box and cuddles me into his big, warm jacket and begins to walk. The steady rhythm of his footsteps was soothing. As I allow my eyes to close and receive a well needed rest, I realize I'm done waiting.

* * *

_Mmmm…it's so warm…_ I open my eyes to a light filled room, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket.

"Yes, Tohma, I'm fine…Yes…Yeah…No. The kitten was sitting alone in a cardboard box out in the rain. What was I suppose to do? Let it drown? ...It was rhetorical…Yes, I'll talk to you later. Good-bye." It was the voice of the sad-eyed boy.

Moments later, he appeared through the doorway. He looked like he just stepped out of the shower: wearing baggy pajamas, a towel resting on his shoulder and his green hair still dripping. He walked over to the bed that he had laid me down.

"Hey, there little guy, you look a lot better." His voice was soft and his smile reassuring. He came and lied down in the unoccupied space beside me.

He was quiet for so long, I thought he had fallen asleep, but they he let out a long sigh. "Y'know, Cat-chan, I wish I could be a cat too sometimes. Then I wouldn't have to worry about things like school or work or people. Then I could just stay at home and be loved by a normal happy family. It seems kinda silly, but it's simple. I wish my life could be simple." His voice faded into mumbles as he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't see his face, for he was facing his back to me, but his voice provided enough emotion to prove how simple his life surely wasn't.

He says he wishes to be a cat, but I wish I could be human. A person who couldn't be cast aside and able to return this boy's favor and take away his troubles.

As his quiet snores continue I shake off the blanket that had been covering my body and hopped off the bed. It is night, my time to prowl.

Luckily, the door was left open. I exit the room—filled only by a bed, closet, and a table holding an alarm clock—and enter a long dark hallway. The house was big and would probably take me most of the night to explore.

Most of the doors I come across are closed, but the ones that had been left ajar were barren and seemed like they have not been used for months, covered in dust with no human warmth. Some even contained sheet-covered furniture.

My earlier prediction was slightly correct. The house was _huge_ and took until dawn to explore. I uncovered a kitchen, living room, dining room, several bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large back and front yard, and nine closed doors in this three-story house, and no trace of another living soul to be found. It seemed so lonely.

As I hopped back into the bed, the alarm resting on the nightstand blared—6:00am—and the boy stirred. The bags under his eyes suggested he had a restless sleep.

"Nngh," he rolled over and opened his eyes. Glancing over at the time, he reluctantly slid out of bed and stumbled into the next room. I lied down where his body had been just moments ago. It was still warm.

The sound of running water from the shower soothed me back into a deep slumber.

* * *

It's been months since the day My Boy found me in that cardboard box, abandoned on the roadside. I easily adjusted to his daily schedule: 6:00am My Boy woke up for work and I went to bed. 7:00pm he returned and I wake up to hear about his day. At 11:00pm he would go to sleep and I'd wander the house, sometimes finding new open doors. I discovered a paint room, a music room, and another bathroom. Some rooms were entirely empty.

Though I enjoyed my little adventures, the best part of my day was listening to My Boy talk. He was so emotional and passionate, though it seems not many knew this about him. He often tells me that even though it isn't the simple lifestyle he always wished for, the crazy, never-bored lifestyle was a nice alternative. And he really wishes he was courageous enough to befriend others. They all sound like interesting characters.

His "manager", K, scares him to bits and he hopes to never find himself left alone with the man, in fear that he would be sold to raging fans for publicity and profit.

His "producer" Sakano was a "car-wreck waiting to happen". My Boy has a theory that his "cousin", Tohma, only hired the psycho because he enjoys the company of the mentally-impared employees. It makes himself feel like the sane one.

Tohma is what he calls his "boss and rival". He's over quite often to check on My Boy, who obviously respects him.

One of the best people I like to hear about is his "vocalist", Shuichi Shindou. Talking about him, My Boy shows most of his emotions. He gets angered and irritated by Shuichi's behavior, he's dumbfounded by his words and actions, he feels sympathy for his situation with his "lover", Yuki Uesugi (but he'd never tell Shindou this). And, most importantly, he feels admiration towards the young man's stubbornness and passion. He just doesn't let it show.

But my absolute favorite is the "guitarist", Hiroshi Nakano. Whenever My Boy mentions this one person, his eyes instantly light up and his cheeks flush. He always becomes absolutely bubbly while talking about this man. No matter how upsetting the news of the day had been, talking about Hiroshi always brought a smile to his lips. He mentioned one time that he believes he may be in love with Hiroshi.

The worst to hear about is his father. I become afraid he will simply break and the tears in his eyes will finally overflow whenever he is mentioned. It's understandable once you hear My Boy's side. He didn't want to talk about why, but one day after phone call, he just let it all out:

His mother was a beautiful young woman during his birth. His father loved them to death; a perfect family.

But on My Boy's fifth birthday, his mother left to pick up his cake at the bakery. He and his father stayed up all night, waiting for her return.

The nest morning, the police arrived and told them that her car was found at the bakery, with her no where to be seen. She was then reported missing.

Nearly a year later, her body was found. (This part became vague, as he cried too hard for comprehension) She didn't make it alive, and the culprit was never found.

My Boy's father soon became an alcoholic, coming home late, intoxicated. He started coming home later and later as the weeks went by. And eventually, his father stopped coming home all together. He still paid for the house, but his whereabouts were left unknown.

One day his father did return. He looked at My Boy, crying and wailing that he looked just like _her._ He was so drunk; he beat his own son, mistaking him for his wife, asking why she left him.

Now his father refuses to return. He left My Boy his cell number and the address of the place he was staying at—his various girlfriends that would change so often, My Boy just threw the note out once received. My boy never called either, feeling betrayed by his own father, like he had become a completely different person. A stranger. And whenever the stranger called, his voice becomes strained and robotic then absolutely mute after hanging up.

He says the only people who know about his past are me, Tohma, and (recently) Hiroshi. That's when he stopped calling Hiroshi "Nakano". He doesn't want to call him "Hiro" because that's what friends call him. But he didn't elaborate on that part. Does he not feel close enough to call Hiroshi a friend? Or is it because he doesn't want to be _friends_?

Lately My Boy's been ecstatic. Everyday he comes home with stories about Hiroshi catching him as he trips, holding doors open for him, including him in his and Shuichi's conversations, and other situations including Hiroshi. At this moment, as I sit here, My Boy is out to dinner with him.

He came home early with a smile that reached both ears. "Cat-chan! I'm going to dinner with Hiroshi! Eek, it's almost like going on a date!" he squealed as he rummaged trough his closet.

It's nearly 7:30pm when I hear the front door slam, followed by pounding feet up the staircase. In a matter of seconds My Boy is standing at the door with tears streaming down from his wide brown eyes. He ran and jumped onto the bed face-down, trying to smother his cries, unsuccessfully.

Calming down, My Boy raised his head and looked over at me. Tears were still clinging to the corner of his eyes. _Whoever did this better not dare set a foot in this house or I'll scratch their eyes out! How dare they hurt My Boy!_

"What do I do, Cat-chan? I'm so stupid and I told Hiroshi I like him! I thought maybe he liked me too. What was I thinking!" _What? Hiroshi? How could this be? My poor, poor Boy! _My anger distracted me from the sounds coming from the first floor. "I mean, I'm so tiny and mean and stubborn and so not-normal! Hiroshi is so amazing! No wonder he said he doesn't like me…he was probably just being polite and sparing my feelings this entire time."

"That's not true, Suguru." We both turned our heads towards the door where a young man with long red hair and truthful eyes was standing.

"H-h-h-Hiroshi! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" My Boys face mirrored my shock.

"I came to clear up this misunderstanding. You ran out of the restaurant before I could explain myself." He walked closer to us on the bed. "And you left your door open."

"Nakano-san, I really don't wanna talk about it. I understand you don't like me like I like you, and—"

"Your damn right, I don't!" My Boy flinched and I hissed at his cruel words. _How dare he! _But he kept a poker face as he kept walking.

"Suguru, I don't _like _you," his voice was calmer; My Boy was once again on the verge of tears, "I _love_ you." Hiroshi reached the bed and wrapped his arms around My Boy.

"What?" he squeaked back. His face was flushed and his eyes still wet, but no longer out of sadness.

"You really don't make it easy for a guy to confess do you?" Hiroshi blushed as well, clearing his throat, "I said I don't like you; I love you, Suguru Fujisaki. I've been in love with you for a while, but I just recently realized your feelings for me. Now I want to ask you," he took a shaky breath before continuing, "will you be my boyfriend?" He stood there, anxiously waiting for the answer.

Instead of answering, My Boy decided to go bold and pulled Hiroshi onto the bed by his arm, climbed onto him, and planted a passionate kiss right on his lips, all in record time.

The two looked absolutely elated, laughing and kissing now that their first hurdle has been overcome. When they started going into a full-blown make out session on the bed, I took it as my cue to leave. They'll need some private time tonight. After seeing the loneliness fade from his eyes, I predict he's no longer just _My _Boy.

"Mmm…Hiroshi!"

Yep...He'll thank me later.

**end**

**

* * *

**

A/N: yay its finally finished! i wrote it down in my notebook but typed it up on 3 seperate occasions~ wow. maybe im just slow? 0.o hope all u sugu/hiro fans enjoyed this one. its kinda cheesy, i kno, but im just that kind of person! after the next oneshot there may not be a so-soon update cuz imma b (damn i just got the song stuck in my head...if u got which 1 im talking about rite there u get a good laff nd go "NOO BMW! U GOT THAT ANNOYING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!!") working on my sugu/tats fic, and i wrote a ryuichi 1 bt its kinda crappy rite now so it needs to go through _a lot_ of editing rite now.

next 1shot: Ordinary(sugu/tats)


	7. Ordinary

story:7-ordinary, suguru's life is anything but ordinary

rating:K

genre:humor-ish

* * *

**~Ordinary~**

"OMG, look at this!"

"Wait! Don't touch that!"

"Ahh!"

The excitement at NG studios never ceased, not with this crowd. Too bad the excitement that most teenage boys would give anything for—to skip school and be in one of the most famous bands in Japan-- wasn't as appealing to a certain 16-year old Suguru Fujisaki.

'_I hate my life. Why did Tohma stick me with such __bizarre people?'_ Wallowing in self-pity, Suguru didn't notice his even younger boyfriend enter the studio—not that anyone really noticed with Shuichi creating his own little happy-bomb on the other side of the room—and walk over to the synth.

"Hey, hun," Tatsuha Usuegi greeted his little lover with a peck on the cheek, "What's up?"

"Hi, Tats," Suguru answered with an unenthusiastic sigh.

Tatsuha raised his eyebrow. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Suguru simply replied but decided otherwise after peering at his unconvinced boyfriend, "I just wish I could just go through just one day like an ordinary person with an ordinary life going through an ordinary day. But I guess that's just a useless wish."

"Okay, 1)" Tatsuha held up one finger," no wish is useless. 2)" he held up another finger "that's sounds utterly dull. Like, what kind of teenager wishes for an 'ordinary life'? And 3)"holding up one last finger, "is that _really _what you want?" Tatsuha raised his eyebrow in doubt.

Contemplating this new query, Suguru looked around the room. He looked at each person carefully: Shuichi, his hyper and animated vocalist; Hiro, the refreshing and understanding guitarist; K, the psychotic, gun-wielding manager; Sakano, the uptight producer; and finally, his best friend and lover, Tatsuha, who was always their for him and pretty much known for his idol-obsession. Realizing that being ordinary would mean either changing these people that he's come to know and love or never meeting them all together, Suguru came to his decision.

"No. I guess not." He got up and kissed his lover.

-BOOM-

Suguru and Tatsuha walked out of the now obliterated studio, hand-in-hand, ash covered and wouldn't wish it any other way.

**end**

**

* * *

**

A/N: yay sugu/tats! yum~ their personalities conflict so much i just _luuuuv _it! *sigh* sad to say that i dont think i can write anything for the next weeks cuz theres going to be so much going on T.T (cant say cuz its gonna giv away my age nd thats suppose to b a se~cret) ur all just o so lucky that i had this little one just begging to b typed durring my moment of distraction-*koff*procrastination*koff*-so i hope u guys enjoy it nd thnk u all for such kind reviews :'D makes my day so much better! nd my kitty agrees(hes kinda lickin himself rite now so im gonna leave him alone). (btw, if anyone wants to throw me sum ideas for a oneshot it would make this process go alot faster ;) )

hope to write again soon, but for now i shall be walking the streets as a zombie (hmmm....ideas coming to mind)


	8. Messages

Summery: Hiro taught Suguru how to text. This is what their texts look like at the end of the day~ (btw, in this little fic, the 2 r already dating)

story:8-Messages

rating:K

genre: (attempted)humor

note: they sumtimes txt each other while in the same room if sum1 didnt get that!(like you've never done it!) And if it looks like they suddenly skipped to a totally different conversation, check the little time thing and it'll probably tell u its cuz its later!

Key: _suguru to hiro_

**hiro to suguru**

* * *

-Messages-

_Good morning. _-7:30am

**G'mornin, Su** -8:00am

_You're finally up? _-8:01am

**Its only 8 **-8:01am

_I'm already at the studio though._ -8:03am

**Lonely? **-8:04am

_No! _-8:04am

**Il b there in 30min **-8:05am

_Okay. _-8:06am

**Im outside **-8:42am

_Then hurry up and get inside! _-8:43am

**Happy? **-8:45am

_Yes, but why are you still texting me? _-8:45am

**Cuz its fun watching u make funny faces wile u txt** -8:46am

_I do not make funny faces while I text! _-8:46am

**Then wut would u cal u glaring ur fone? **-8:46am

_Stop laughing! _-8:50am

**Sry, u were takin 4evr answerin my txt. & u were glaring again. **8:51am

**Suguru? **-8:53am

**Ignoring me & pouting like that only makes u look cuter ;) **-8:54am

**Ur blushing! -**8:54am

_Hiro! Stop making fun of me! -_8:55am

**Gomen! Don't cry :( **-8:55am

_Im not!_ -8:56am

**4giv me??** -8:56am

_Fine. I think I hear K coming. -_8:58am

**Il txt u l8r! **-8:58am

**Whoo! Lunch break! **-12:46pm

_Now you're texting everything you say? _-12:46pm

**Ur getting fastr txtn **-12:47pm

_What's that suppose to mean?_ -12:47pm

**Nothing. Jst an observation. **-12:47pm

_Why is Shuichi grinning at me like that? _-12:49pm

**He thinks its funny **-12:50pm

_What is? _-12:50pm

**u txtn** -12:51pm

_Why is that funny?! _-12:51pm

**Cuz u don't seem like the type of prsn who would -**12:51pm

_Make him stop! It's freaking me out! _-12:52pm

**Do I hav 2? **-12:53pm

**JK! Jst plz stop looking me like that **-12:54pm

_Thank you._-12:56pm

**np **-12:56pm

_What did you whisper in his ear to make him go away?_ -12:27pm

**That we needed sum 'alone time' **-12:57pm

_What?! How could you tell him something like that? Now he's going to think we're…y'know…__**-**_12:58pm

**?? wut does Shu think wer doing, Su? **-12:58pm

_Hiro! _-12:59pm

**Kidding! Its nt like I lied. We did want time 2 b alone, its his choice wut he thinks wer doin with it **-1:00pm

… -1:01pm

_Is that K's gun I hear? _-1:02pm

**This cant b good. **-1:02pm

**This is boring** -2:05pm

_Should you be texting me during a meeting? -_2:06pm

**No -**2:06pm

_If K catches us we're dead! _-2:07pm

**Its ok! Shu's distracting him -**2:07pm

_If I get a bullet to the head, you're paying for my funeral. -_2:08pm

**Id prbly b dead by then 2 tho **-2:08pm

**Suguru, do not turn around. **-2:09pm

_Why not? -_2:09pm

**K's rite behind u **-2:09pm

_Is that his gun pressing to the back of my head? -_2:10pm

**Yup. **-2:10pm

_Shit. _-2:10pm

_I can't believe he took my phone away. _-5:17pm

**U got it bak tho** -5:17pm

_That's not the point! I feel like a little kid…_ -5:17pm

**Haha, then wut does that make me? **-5:18pm

_A pedophile._ -5:18pm

**0.o **-5:19pm

_Ah! Sorry, it was a joke! Don't become all mopey. It's not you… -5:20pm_

**:)is that better? **-5:21pm

_Much. _-5:21pm

**Want a ride home? **-5:23pm

_Okay. Just let me get my stuff. _-5:23pm

**Ready?** -5:30pm

_Yep! -5:30pm_

Thanks for the ride. _-_5:49pm

**Anytime **-5:49pm

_Wait! _5:50pm

**??** -5:50pm

_Can I have a _-5:51

**a…? **-5:51pm

_kiss? (sorry my finger slipped) _-5:51pm

**of course. **-5:52pm

**gnite **-5:54pm

_See you tomorrow. _-5:54pm

**I love you **-5:55pm

_:) -_5:55pm

-End-

* * *

A/N: i kno its not that great, but it was only written for the heck of it! and cuz it bothered me that i hadnt updated over the holidays cuz i already did that other hiroXsugu fic.

i'll update asap! next in line: KXSuguru :D (unless i decide to do a different 1 instead...u never kno!)


	9. Scream

story:9-scream: suguru has a nightmare and wakes up screaming

rating:K

genre:general...not rly sure...

**

* * *

**

**Scream**

Sweat-drenched, I spring up in bed screaming as loud as I possibly could, as if to ward off any evil with my lungs (maybe that's how Shuichi stays so perky and worry free).

Scanning my surroundings, I remember where I am: a hotel room somewhere in Hokkaido. Bad Luck is on tour and, seeing as every room holds only two beds each, I somehow managed to get the single bedroom—even though I'm the youngest.

Not that I'm complaining about that, I just hate being left alone in the hotel room. I can never get use to waking up in a strange place in the middle of the night. At least sharing a room meant some form of familiar comfort.

I hunch over in the bed, circling my knees with my weak arms. My body shivered from the aftershock of the nightmare I could no longer. On the bright side, having a room all to myself meant no one had to see me like this.

Leaning my head onto my knees I take a few shaky breaths to calm myself. Tears welled in my eyes. Then I hear rapid footsteps approach.

-SMASH!-

I jerk my head up in time to catch K ram through the door and pull out his magnum, searching the room with it. I hastily wipe the tears clinging to the corner of my eyes.

"Who dares attack one of _my _clients at 1 o'clock in the morning?! Show yourself!"

"K," he jerks his gun my direction and I instinctively pull my hands up in defense, "there's no one else here. Just me."

He looks at me doubtingly, "Then why were you screaming?"

My cheeks tinge pink in embarrassment. I lower my gaze, not wanting to watch his reaction after telling him something so childish, "It's fine; I just had a bad dream."

"Oh." I can hear him lower his gun. Then I hear his footsteps head my direction.

When I feel the bed stir, I look up to find K sitting next to me on the bed, legs hanging off but his upper body turned to face me.

His face was serious instead of the mocking expression I had expected. "What was your dream about?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I can't really remember," I bluffed. Thinking about it, I could remember, but it was much to childish. How could I tell this man I was screaming my lungs out because I had a dream that I couldn't find my family or friends and over-panicked?

"Hm." K searched my expression. I don't know what he could have found, but it must have been something, because after a short moment, K smiled warmly and patted my back. "It's okay now, it was all just a dream." He draped his arm over my shoulder, comforting.

Unexpectedly, K leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple. Seconds later, he pulled back and stood up, about to leave, when I reach out and tug the end of his sleave.

"K?" I test.

"Yes, Suguru-kun?" he looks back at me, questioningly.

I didn't want to say it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if I didn't ask. And we have to get up early tomorrow to get ready for a concert. "Can you stay here? I don't want to be alone."

K stared at me for a long moment, deciding.

"Why, of course, Suguru." He smiled down at me once again before moving back to his seat on the bed.

"Thank you," I manage through a yawn.

Instead of answering back, K gently pushed me back onto my pillow and stoked his hand trough my misshapen hair rhythmically.

My eyelids were becoming heavier, and soon I surrendered to the heavenly darkness.

"Sweet dreams," I hear k whisper right before I fall into a deep sleep with a smile upon my lips.

**end**

* * *

A/N: whoo! almost to #10! appreciating all the revieweres out there!(ur all so kind to me :'D) this should hav been done last week, but do to miscommunications it couldnt b posted till now.

gosh darn! K nd Suguru were suppose to end up lovey-doveyish, but K ended up being all daddy-like! -sigh- o well! they look good like that! u kno...suguru's parent NEVER showing up, and the over protective father/manager....yay.

I'll update ASAP! TTFN~


	10. Tears

story: 10(whoo!)- Tears

rating:K (the worse to come is a bad word...that was even blocked for those yougsters out there! xD)

genre: um, not exactly sure... hinted romance then! (at least it was suppose to be)

disclaimer: even though I already said I wasn't going to do anymore of these, after a while I felt the need to put it... I DO _NOT _OWN GRAVITATION!(though I have finally went out and bought a couple volumes instead of reading them online, cuz it's just that awsum) if i did then I wouldn't need to write on this website and I'd just go make a thousand side stories about suguru :3

* * *

**~Tears~**

Shuichi grumbled a number of curses as he made illegible scribles onto a piece of paper.

"'Stay and finish the lyrics by tomorrow morning,' " Shuichi mocked, "'or I'll shoot you in between the eyes!' Stupid K! How am I supposed to finish this? I wanna go home to Yuki~"

"Shush!" growled Suguru from his corner, looking up from the novel in his hands only for a moment before rushing back to his fantasy world.

"Why are you even here, Fujisaki? You're f***ing reading! At least help me write this!"

"I'm only here because K asked me to make sure you actually write those lyrics instead of stopping halfway to go back home to you're 'precious lover'. Now, if you'd please, I really want to finish this book." Suguru quickly returned to his book, rapidly turning the pages.

Shuichi huffed before continuing his work, glaring at the jargen-filled sheet on the table.

After minutes near two hours, Shuichi jumped up, silently (as not to disturb his irratable keyboardist) celebrating the completion of his masterpeice.

The vocalist finally turned to hand over his music, only to be stopped the tears escaping large brown eyes.

"F-Fujisaki?" the vocalist squeaked. It wasn't every day he saw this specific pair of eyes water.

Eventually, Suguru flipped to the last page, scimming the text before closing the cover.

"Um, Fujisaki," Shuichi tried again, "I finished the lyrics…are you okay?" The bizarre scene was beginging to give him the heeby-jebbies.

"Oh, Shindou-san, you're still here?" Suguru blushed, realizing he had completely forgotten his surroundings; too caught up in his compelling novel, otherwise he never would have allowed himself to cry in front of another person, especially Shuichi.

"Wow, the book really that bad?" Shuichi made the mistake of asking.

"'Bad'?! It's one of the mose amazing, tear-jerking, well-written stories I've ever read!" Suguru was once again overcome with emotion and a new wave of tears flooded his pink cheeks.

'_Oops_.' Shuichi was beffudled and didn't have a clue how to comfort the emotional teen. '_Wait, what if someone comes in? They'll think I made him cry!' _The older of the two began to panic.

"Fujisaki-kun, please stop crying! I understand, great book and all, but please! If Seguchi suddenly walks in I'm going to be fired! Ooh…I'm so bad at this…WHERE'S HIRO WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" Shuichi flailed his arms around in vague agrivation.

After his usless atempt to come up with an idea, Shuichi finally calmed down long enough to realize somehting: '_Suguru's kinda cute when he's crying.'_ He began to notice how big and sparkly (mostly from tears) the teen's eyes became, how pink his pouting lips were, and how cute his flushed cheeks made him.

Unnoticed, Shuichi reached out and pulled the Suguru's head forward, bringing his lips to an unescaped tear still clinging to the corner of Suguru's eye, which grew wide at the gesture.

Shuichi licked his lips and grinned. "Well, time to go home!" And, with that, he slipped away leaving a very confused—but no longer crying—teen in his wake.

**end**

* * *

A/N: that took forever to write...is it just me or does anyone else only have the ability to write at least half decent stories at 11pm at night when you have to get up early the next morning? Dx so, this was kind of dedicated to sparkling-Ryuichi Sakuma, a constant reviewer who wanted some shu/sugu action! thanks for your nice reviews! (yea, i answer back! kinda makes all you non-reviewers out there wanna leave me a gift, huh?? ;D) i think it's kind of obvious that i love making Suguru cry in my fics...sadist! jk. _anyways_, happy February everyone ( i _do _plan on a Valentine's Day fic, don't worry!)


	11. Because You're the Uke

Story: 11-Because You're the Uke, Special Vday fic! Suguru and Ryuichi have been dating for months and Valentine's Day is approaching. Ryuichi wants chocolates, but Suguru refuses because he's a guy.

rating: T

genre: romance (I think you all could have predicted that)

* * *

**Because You're the Uke**

Suguru sat on the couch with his nose in a work file.

"So…Sugu-chan…" looking down, Suguru lifted his folder to reveal a cuddly popstar's head in his lap.

"Yes, Ryu-san?"

"Are you gonna get me chocolates?"

"…" Suguru stared down at that innocent smile, "Why would I?"

-Gasp- Ryuichi sat up unexpectedly, frightening Suguru who barely saved his folder from being destroyed by his lover's head. "Suguru!" Ryuichi stared at Suguru in blatant shock, "How could you forget?!"

"Forget what?" his eyebrows raised in question.

"VALENTINE'S DAY! Y'know, when girls give their boyfriends chocolates…the most romantic day of the year…tommorrow?"

Suguru stared at Ryuichi unable to express his exasperation, "Ryu, you kinda missed the key word there: '_girls'_ give chocolates on Valantine's Day, and in case you haven't noticed," and Suguru really hoped he had, considering they've been in a relationship for months now, "we're both guys."

Ryu jumped off the couch and stood directly in front of Suguru, "True, Sugu-chan," Ryuichi's face was now invading Suguru's personal space, "_but_, since we're both guys, it would only make sense that you cover V-day, and I get White Day."

"And why am _I _the one to 'cover V-day?" '_Is he calling me girly?'_

"Because," and although Suguru had already blown his top many times before for this same reason, Ryuichi found a sick enjoyment out of saying it, "you're the uke."

Suguru stared at his goof-ball lover in silence. Rather than share his irritation and upset Ryu, he decided the best solution would be to just walk away.

"Wait for White Day," he said, still not turning back.

"But that's too long!" Suguru no longer answered.

"Suguru~"

-NEXT DAY-

Ryuichi awoke Valentine's Day morning in an empty bed. Although Suguru always woke first, he would normally lay in bed until Ryuichi was up aswell.

Ryuichi sat up, looking over to his lover's side of the matress. There was a small note on the pillow.

"_Went to work -Suguru"_

Ryuichi smiled at the neat script, remembering the early stages of their relationship. Suguru would leave a note very similar to the one presently in his hands and would find it upsetting. But one day, while talking to some people at a bar that were too drunk to realize they were talking to the famous Ryuichi Sakuma, he found out how nice it was to have a boyfriend who was considerate enough to always let him know where he would be.

Ryuichi jumped out of bed stretching. _'Hm…what should I do today?'_

-AT NG-

"But K, it's Valentine's Day!" complained the pink-headed vocalist we all (should) know and love.

"True, and last I checked you don't have a girlfiend. So pipe down and get to work," the cruel manager ordered, letting a bullet escape into the ceiling. "Plus, the faster you get to work, the faster you can get home and pretend to be a loving girlfriend to your Yuki."

As much as he wished to argue, Shuichi much preferred to stay alive for tonight.

Hiro and Suguru were standing on the side letting Shuichi put his own life at risk. Hiro was texting his girlfriend, Ayaka, while Suguru had zoned out long ago, holding tightly onto his bag.

Shuichi sulked his way into the recording booth, waiting for his bandmates to come back to Earth and take their places behind their instuments.

"Ready?"

Hiro and Suguru nodded in unision—they also wanted to get out of this place and enjoy the holiday as soon as possible.

The music started and Shuichi bounced to the beat, melting into the rhythm.

His signal was coming up. Shuichi took a breath and brought his lips closer to the mic to do what he does best (besides loving Yuki!) when a loud bang errupted from the door.

"OHAYO, NA NO DA!" Unpredictably, a very perky Ryuichi Sakuma stolled in carring his signature pink bunny on his head.

"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi dashed over to his bosom buddy and the two hopped around in circle (Suguru believes it to be a ritual two mutual idiots did in place of a regular, "Hello, how are you?").

"Sakuma-san, what are you doing here?" Suguru's tone sounded nothing like that of someone talking to their own boyfriend, but Ryuichi was getting use to Suguru's snarky attitude. Especially since the two have yet to mention they relationship to anyone besides Tohma.

"I came to visit my favorite band, silly Fujisaki!" He was also good at hiding their little secret.

"But shouldn't you be spending Valentine's Day with you're lover?" Shuichi asked. Just because he couldn't tell anyone about him and Suguru didn't mean he had to hide the fact that he was indeed dating someone.

"He's busy," Ryuichi pouted, "Why aren't you with Yuki today?"

"K called us all in to work this morning," Hiro joined the conversation.

Shuichi motioned to whisper into Ryuichi's ear, "I think it's 'cause his wife is working today, so he has to take out his loneliness on us"

"Speaking of which," K appeared out of thin air, "didn't I _just _tell you guys to get to work?" The pointed gun made it more of a threat than a question.

The band rushed back to their places, leaving Ryuichi to watch from the side.

As bad luck played, not wanting to go home with holes in their skulls—not very pleasant—no one notced the former Grasper on his cell.

-LATER-

After three hours of rehearsing, K was finally content enough with their progress to permit a short break.

Shuichi ran over and locked arms with Ryuichi—no one noticed the spark of jealousy from Suguru. Hiro followed the two to the breakroom, Suguru arriving last bringing along his bag.

The whole room was decorated in red and pink hearts in varied sizes, making it hard to forget that today was ment to be with a lover but they were stuck at work.

"This isn't fair!" Shuichi burst, "I was planning on spending the day with Yuki, but now my plans are ruined." Shuichi moped around the room, tearing down innocent decorations that happened to be in his path.

"Shu, I think we all had plans today. There's nothing we could do about it except put up till work's over." Although Hiro sounded confident, his expression showed that he was just as upset. He probably made plans with Ayaka.

"What about you, Fujisaki-kun, what were you gonna do today?" Shuichi was sincerely interested. He had recently become curious about Suguru and wanted to become close friends.

"I was going to stay home." Only Ryuichi noticed how Suguru failed to mention that he had been kicked out of his parents' house when he outed his sexual preferenc and had moved in with Ryuichi months ago.

"Oh." Shuichi passed up a perfect opportunity to tease his youngest bandmate. He was definitely brooding.

Ryuichi silently smirked, waiting for his surprise to arrive.

They took a seat at one of the tables, making random conversations that really didn't brighten the mood.

"I wonder what Yuki's doing right now." Somehow, Shuichi's train of thought always brought him back to the same stop.

"I'd bet he's most likely to be writing his book," Hiro guessed.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person to celebrate these kinds of holidays," Suguru thought aloud.

"I beg to differ," Shuichi giggled. His mind flashed back to last year's Valentine's Day when Yuki made a surprise romantic dinner and took a bath with Shu in a candlelit bathroom before making love on a rose petal-covered bed. It was a rare moment when Yuki proved his romantic skills.

"Do you think he could be planning something for tonight?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Everyone whipped their attention to the door. The voice certainly belonged to the gorgeous blonde in front of them.

"Yuki!" Shuichi nearly sprinted to his lover and pounced.

Everyone expected the novelist to move out of the way and let Shuichi nose dive into the floor, but today had the potential for surprises.

Yuki stood and allowed Shuichi to glomp him—though he almost toppled back from the force of the hug.

-Giggle- Another surprise, a beautiful young woman stepped out from behind the hugging couple.

"Ayaka!" Hiro's face illuminated and he ran over to pick her up, twirling her around in circles.

Ryuichi chuckled as he watched the displays of affection.

"You did this, Ryu?" asked Suguru, watching as the others became enclosed in their own happy bubbles.

"Just a little V-day gift from me." Ryuichi boldly wrapped his arms around Suguru knowing that everyone else was much too distacted to notice.

"And what do we have here?" K chose this moment to walk in.

Only Ryuichi and Suguru showed any sign of regard towards the man's arrival.

K was watched the two pair of snuggling figures. "They're going to have to leave if we want any work done." He finally shifted his attention to the pair beside him.

K's expression was blank as he processed their close proximity. Then a wicked smile formed.

Clearing his throat, the manager announced, "Well, my wife just called and her schedule's been canceled, so I'm planning to meet her. I'm cutting practice short, which is a good thing since I have a feeling none of you would have been able to work the rest of the day anyways."

Shuichi squealed before being hauled off by Yuki. Hiro held his arm out for Ayaka, who happily accepted, and walked out still gazing into each others' eyes.

"You two should go have some fun too. I may have to cancel tomorrow aswell," K called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Ryuichi unwrapped his arms form Suguru and instead took his hand. "Let's go home."

Whether it was he warm palm pressed to his, the kind phrase his love had uttered, or the brilliant smile on his lips, Suguru felt his chest grow warm.

-THAT EVENING-

Suguru and Ryuichi sat on the couch watching a Valentine's Day special on cable. They sat side by side with their thighs pressed together and Ryuichi's arm rested on the back of the couch behind Suguru. Kumagoro sat on their laps, half on Suguru's and half on Ryuichi's. All three, content.

As the movie finished and the credits rolled, Ryuichi took the time to stretch out, raising both arms above his head.

"Isn't Valentine's Day great, Sugu-chan? Though I can't wait for White Day."

"O, gosh, I almost forgot!" Suguru jumped off the couch, "Wait right here." Ryuichi obeyed as Suguru ran out of the room.

No more than a minute later, Suguru returned holding his work bag. Ryuicih was very curious.

Suguru returned to his spot beside Ryuichi and set the bag on his lap, digging for and unknown item.

Finally, Suguru found what he was looking for and pulled out a brown paper bag. After placing the work bag onto the carpet, he proceded to open the paper bag.

"I know that I said that Valentine's Day was girls' holiday, but seeing as you 'can't wait for White Day', I got you a little something to tie you over."

From the bag Suguru pulled out a medium sized heart-shaped box filled with chocolates from Ryuichi's favorite desert place in America. The gift had to have been special ordered ahead of time to arrive by Valentine's Day.

"How'd you get this?" Ryu asked, taking the box.

"That place you mentioned has a website you can order from."

"But you said only girls give chocolates. And last time I check," Suguru caught the hidden meaning and blushed, "you were a guy."

"That was just an excuse," Suguru made no point of hiding his embarassment, "I didn't think the package would arrive in time. I ordered it last week." He was actually quite amazed it _had _made it in time.

"But you said you forgot!" Ryuichi argued.

"I was obviously lying."

Ryuichi stared at Suguru in disbeleif. He never knew Suguru was such a good liar—even if he was related to Tohma.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Ryuichi tossed the box onto the side table and leaped onto Suguru.

"Thank you, Sugu-chan, you're the best!" Ryuichi gave him a peck on the nose, "But you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did," Suguru returned with a peck on the lips, "After all, I _am _your uke."

**end**

* * *

A/N: grr, I could have had this done last night, but i spent 5 hrs yesterday trying to download microsoft onto my new notebook (the laptop-like one! thank you grampa!). In the end it didn't work and I am still using my old laptop. There's my story of the day! Happy Valentine's Day/Singles' Awareness Day! Don't worry if you're part of the latter cuz that way you can stay home and spam call other singles "what kind of bees make milk" "...what?" "BOOBIES!" haha... if you thought that joke was hilarious, crappy, or sucked but laughed anyways, review and tell me about it (I won't be offended if you didn't like it...cuz it's not mine!) :3


	12. Broccoli

story: 12-Broccoli, ever wondered why Suguru's hair was green? no? well, your gonna find out anyways.

rating: K+ (Suguru swears...not alot)

genre: humor

* * *

**Broccoli**

Suguru tinkered with the keys on his board, doing his best to ignore the pair of violet eyes that rested on him.

"Shindou-san, would you stop staring at me like that." But Shuichi continuesd to stare. Suguru resumed what he had been doing while trying to keep his composure.

"Green."

"What?" Suguru looked back up at the popstar.

"I've been wondering," he tilted his head to the side as he contemplated,"why is you're hair green? You definately don't seem like the type of character to dye his hair."

Hiro, who had been listening as he tuned his guitar, was also somewhat curious. He never really thought of those kinds of things; leave it to Shuichi to really think about another person's hair color.

"..." Suguru stared at Shuichi in disbeleif, unintentionally building suspense.

"We should get to work," was his answer.

"But, Fujisaki—"-Click-

Shuichi froze at the sound of a magnum being loaded.

"K's right behind me, isn't he?" Hiro nodded. Shuichi ran to his mic where he was forced to sing for hours.

As work finished, the band prepared to return to their seperate homes.

Suguru was the first to head towards the door.

"Broccoli."

"What?"

"My hair is green because I eat a lot of broccoli."

"Oh." Shuichi stared after Suguru. Neither he nor Hiro could tell whether or not the teen was serious by his tone.

Meanwhile, Suguru walked out into an empty hallway. He looked around to check if the coast was clear. It was.

"Pft-HAHAHA!" Suguru fell to the floor laughing till his stomach ached. Even after getting up, a small giggle or two would escape his pink lips.

"I wonder if those two actually beleived me." Suguru whiped the tears from his eyes. "No way am I telling them that Ryuichi dyed my hair that one time I fell asleep. And damn Tohma let him, too."

"So that's the reason." Suguru looked up. K was looking down from a missing tile hole in the ceiling (so that's how he knows everything!)

Suguru paled. K dissapeared into the dark hole.

"Shit." So much for that secret.

**end**

* * *

A/N: Hee hee, I've been wanting to write this random drabble for a month! It was suppose to end after Shuichi and Hiro were wondering if Suguru was serious, but then i wanted to put a random K moment in there. Hope everyone enoyed that, please review! (almost done writing the draft to the story--if anyone remembers--that i mentioned in shot #5! HOORAH!)


	13. Cheaters

Story:12-Cheaters, Tatsuha and Yuki over hear their lovers cheating (?!)

rating:T+ (yes i made that up, cuz it's not quite M but i don't think 13 year olds should be thinking about these things...not they don't already-JK)

genre:humor

warning:your imagination may get the best of you...

* * *

**~Cheaters~**

"Now, remind me again why I had to come with you to NG?" a very cranky author asked as he and his identical younger brother walked down the empty hall.

"Cuz I wanna see Suguru-chan," Tatsuha replied speeding up as they neared their destination.

"Again, why am _I _here?" Yuki unconciously picked up his speed to keep up.

"If Nakano-kun's not here and I'm with Suguru, then won't Shuichi be lonely?" Tatsuha was confident in his planning.

Unfortunately for Yuki, his plan actually made sense. He could just imagine Shuichi coming home and complaining that he didn't get any attention at work and no body cared about him or something like that. So he kept quiet as they closed the distance to the Bad Luck studio.

Tatsuha left Yuki to hurry over to his beloved. The blonde couldn't believe how commited his brother was to this relationship.

As he rounded the corner, Yuki nearly collided with his sibling.

About to ask what the problem was, he heard the yelling.

"You gotta open your mouth wider or it's not gonna fit!" The man was positive it was his own little pink lover speaking.

"I am not putting that in my mouth!" The second voice sounded younger, 'Suguru' Yuki guessed.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. I think you might like it if you try it."

Yuki glanced at his brother who looked just as confused as he felt.

"I told you, Shindou-san, it's not going to fi--!!"

"It fit!" Shuichi sounded as though he had made a big accomplishment.

"Mmmmff!" Suguru produced a muffled sound.

"Heehee, use your tongue. It helps."

"…" The two went silent.

"What the hell are those two doing in there?" Tatsuha's voice appeared pale, "You don't think their…?"

Yuki lifted his brow as if to say, 'Like Shuichi would even dare cheat on me?' Cheating on the great Uesugi Yuki—not only was it improbable and impossible, it was down right terrifying.

"Yeah, of course they wouldn't…"

"Ptu!"

"Fujisaki, your not suppose to take it out! Eww, now it's all sticky…" Shuichi whined.

"How am I suppose to leave it in my mouth?!"

"Hah, now your mouth is all white. That's what you get for not leaving it in like I told you to."

-Bam!- The studio door flew open.

"Shuichi, how dare you dirty my dear Suguru!" Tatsuha cried. Yuki stood close behind, his face to horrific for words.

"What?" The two ukes stared wide-eyed at the intruders.

"What the bajeebers are you yelling about, Tatsuha?" Suguru wiped his lips of a white, powdery subsance with one hand while the other held a very large white jawbreaker.

"Um…what were you two doing in here?"

"Fujisaki told me he never had a jawbreaker before, so I got to get him his first one!" Shuichi jumped in.

"First and last." Suguru tossed the candy into a nearby trash can, "Those things are absolutely repolsive."

Tatsuha nearly collapsed with relief.

"I'm going home." Yuki turned to leave.

"What? Why~? Yuuuuki!" Shuichi ran after his boyfriend.

Tatsuha collapsed in a nearby chair as Suguru continued to wipe the sugar from his face.

**end**

* * *

A/N: first story in 2 months...humor me and _pretend _you thought the two were actually cheating so at the end you go "oh...you silly girl, you had me using my dirty mind..." (i know this idea is used all the time, but i just couldn't resist.)


	14. Static

Story: 14-static, a shocking kiss

genre: romance, humor (isn't it always?)

rating: K+

* * *

**Static**

The morning sun shone through the window and into the eyes of the sleeping guittarist.

Sitting up, the disturbed bedsheets uncovered his younger lover curled into his side.

"Mmn…" the latter groaned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"What time is it?" he asked, laying up staight.

"Almost 10 o'clock," replied Hiro, deciding it was time to get out of bed and put on some clothes. Suguru stayed under the warm sheets, wathing him with lustfilled eyes.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast," Hiro asked as he finished putting on a black T-shirt just out of the wash.

"What? No good morning kiss?" Suguru half teased.

Hiro grinned and made his way back to his boyfriend to give him a peck on the lips.

-TZT-

"Ow!" Suguru jerked back reaching his hand to his mout, "You shocked me!"

"Heh, awake now?" Hiro smirked, ignoring his tingling lips.

Suguru climbed out of bed grumbling, something about no more morning kisses.

**end**

* * *

A/N: haha, im punny! yay, 2 shots in a day; i feel accomplished! again, very busy, i'll update ASAP~


	15. Silence

story: 15-silence, early morning at NG

rating:K

genre: drabble

* * *

***Silence***

-Click, click, click-

The eerie clicking of his heels were the only sounds that echoed through the walls as he walked across the florecent lit floors, passing pointless windows that lined the corridor; the sun hadn't yet risen.

Halting at a closed door, he took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door glided open to a dark room.

The clicking of heels sent the lights on, illuminating the beakoning keys from across the room. He walked over and swept his hands over the sleek keys before placing his fingers on the instument with ease.

-Plink- He tested a key, and another, and then another until notes flowed out as natural as his breath, expressing his cascading emotions to the world in a cryptic language only he himself could truly decipher. All the weights lifted from his soldiers and the radiant smile of a child appeared, expressing his pure joy in playing music, something no one had ever seen except his dear cousin—although it had been an accident, it became a stroke of luck, landing him into Bad Luck.

By this time no one else existed in the universe, no one to impess or to prove himself to, and no one to either judge or compare him in return.

The room became his shelter, his sanctuary where there was no need to hide himself. He paused for a moment, listening to the overbearing sound–silence. No one knew silence as he did, as if an audience in awe, anticipating his next move. Indeed, silence was golden; a precious jewel that deserved to be treasured every moment.

-Slam- And the silence was broken.

"_Good morning!_"

"Morning, K-san." He removed his hands from the keyboard, placing a mask to over his expression and prepared the latest Bad Luck compositions.

"I see you're early as always, Fujisaki-kun."

"Of course." Like any treasure, the more he had, the more he craved.

**end**

**

* * *

**

A/N: wow, that was a lot of fun to write. i feel like it's been forever since i wrote a non-humor fic, and i was inspired 'early' this morning(that was the actual theme for this drabble) so here it is. btw, thank you all for the super kind reviews! i love reading them and they make writing so much more enjoyable and makes me want to write all the time (if only i _had _the time xp) Can't wait to write to you guys again, but for now, ttfn~


	16. TrickorTreat

story-16: Happy Halloween! A short story filled with randomness (I know, it starts off a bit boring, but I promise, it gets crazy later!)

rating: K

genre: Humor

disclaimer: i don't Gravitation, it's characters or the characters they are dressing as. i wish i did. and so do you.

* * *

**Trick-or-Treat**

"Twick-o-tweat!"

The occupants of the room, including Shuichi, Hiro, K and Sakano, looked to the door where a small vampire and an even smaller werewolf were standing.

"Aaaw!" Shuichi gushed before dashing up to the small boy and crouching down to look into his abnormally large brown eyes and dark green locks. "Who's this Fujisaki?" he asked, looking up to the vampire.

"This is my little brother, Koji."

"I'm a werewolf!" Koji cheered, throwing his arms up.

"I didn't know you had a little brother, Suguru-kun." Hiro walked up besides Shuichi, who was making funny faces at the giggling boy.

"I have three," Suguru stated then stopped Koji from pulling on Shuichi's startling pink hair.

"Wow. I always took you as and only child."

"Yeah well, Koji's second youngest. I came to tell you guts that I can't stay for practice. My mom's making me take my brothers trick-or-treating since my two older brothers claim they're 'too old for that stuff.'" Suguru grouched. Shuichi and Hiro could easily imagine Suguru protesting like his brothers.

"So I guess I'll see you guys—"

"NONSENSE!" K jumped in, causing a unanimous squeal from the bandmates and Koji, "We'll _all_ go trick-or-treating with the Fujisaki babies! Fans love that stuff!"

There were mixed reactions—Shuichi's excited squeal, Suguru's dread-filled groan, Koji's terror as he hid behind his brother's leg—but Hiro's was the most surprising.

"Don't we need costumes?"

"Brilliant, Hiroshi! To the room of stage costumes!" With a dramatic arm swoop, the boys were dragged out of the studio. Sakano followed closely behind, praying that nothing would go wrong. But when has that ever worked?

Soon, Bad Luck was dressed and ready to go.

Hiro wore black pants tucked into black boots and a puffy white shirt. A red sash held a cutglass sword. On his head was a black and gold pirate hat and an eye patch, which he preferred to wear up, rather than blinding his left eye.

Shuichi wore knee-tall lace up boots and leather shorts that had a long black, furry tail sewn to the back, slightly covered by the black turtleneck sweater. Black fingerless gloves, fluffy black ears that stood out in his brightly colored hair and eyeliner-drawn whiskers completed the costume.

K stepped out as Batman with his guns tucked into his utility belt. Sakano ended up as his Robin. "To the K-mobile!"

_Sigh, "_Okay, we have to drop by my house to get Tomo and Taku." Suguru took Koji's hand and followed K to the van, aka the "K-mobile."

Lucky for Koji, K drove somewhat safer than his usual Grand Theft Auto style—having a younger child in his car was like having Michael with him. Suguru mentally thanked his mother for only allowing her sons to trick-or-treat in their neighborhood. He wouldn't want to end the night one Fujisaki short.

They stopped in front of his house.

"Mom, I'm back!" Suguru shouted into the large sized house—most likely to inhabit all him and his brothers.

"Mom and Dad—"

"Already left." Two older boys, possibly in their early twenties from the looks of it, appeared at the top of the staircase. They looked exactly alike, and like Suguru, except for their hair and eyes. The twin on their left had dark green eyes that contrasted with his green-tinted white hair. The other had redish brown eyes and black hair that showed a hint of dark green when hit by the light. He was holding a toddler dressed as a happy pumpkin.

The three boys came down the staircase, "Who are our guests?" they asked simultaneously.

"These are my bandmates, Shuichi and Hiro, our manager, K, and producer, Sakano," Suguru pointed to each as he said their name. "Everyone, these are my brothers, Haru-nii," the brother with greenish white hair smiled, "and Rei-nii," this time, the brown eyed brother. "They're twins. And this little guy," Suguru took the pumpkin from Rei, "is Tomo." Tomo stared curiously at the strangers in their house. Suguru pinched Tomo's pudgy cheek with an uncharacteristically loving smile, getting a giggle out of his brother.

"Taku! Simon! Get your butts down here!" Haru yelled up the stairs.

"Shut your pie hole, we're coming!" Everyone waited a moment before they heard frantic running around the second floor. A few thumps and bangs latter, two more boys came running down the stairs.

"Taku, you didn't tell me Simon was coming," Suguru practically whined, not wanting to have to watch more kids for the night.

"Of course, wherever I go, Simon goes!" the ninja yelled as he hooked arms with the glasses-wearing samurai. The ninja, the other members of Bad Luck guessed was Taku, had the same eye color as Rei, but his hair was covered by his mask. His friend, Simon had short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked large behind his round glasses. He could easily be mistaken for a girl if it hadn't been for his boys' costume.

"Fine, but don't you dare try anything funny. Guys, this is Taku," they had guessed correctly, "and his friend Simon, he's from England." Simon gave a shy wave as Taku entered a glaring contest with Suguru.

"Ahem!" Haru cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"I think you should get started if you wanna get any good candy." Rei finished for his brother, showing everyone out the door.

"Good luck…" the twins closed the door with the same devilish grin.

"Okay," Suguru turned from his house and faced down one side of the street, "let's start this way." As Suguru took a step down one direction, Koji ran to a brightly lit house the opposite way.

"Whee!" Shuichi quickly followed the child's example.

"Or we could go that way…" Suguru trudged after them and the rest of the group followed.

When they met the two runners, they were admiring the spooky house. There was a grave yard with a pop-up ghost and a fog machine in the front yard, spider-filled cobwebs in the windows and an old woman, holding a small cauldron of candy in her lap as she rocked slowly back and forth in her creaking rocking chair.

Suguru took his little brother's hand and led him up to the porch. The woman sitting in the chair sat very still. _'Must be a dummy.'_ "Go on, Koji, she won't hurt you." Suguru nudged Koji to the woman. Shuichi came up next to him, along with Taku and Simon. K, Sakano and Hiro watched safely from the sidewalk.

"C'mon, Koji, hurry up. Or are you scared?" Taku teased his younger brother, earning him a bop in the head from Suguru. Koji reached into the cauldron and grabbed a piece of candy, looking wearily at the old woman. She didn't move and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" The woman suddenly yelled.

*Shriek!* Shuichi, Taku and Simon yelled and Koji threw the piece of candy at the old woman before they all ran back to the sidewalk.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Suguru bowed to the old woman who sat, frozen to her seat. Suguru took advantage of her frozen state to run back to the group and grab Koji's hand again, leading them quickly down the street to a house that looked much friendlier.

"Next time someone does something like that, don't throw your candy at them alright, Koji?" Koji nodded and hopped up to the doorstop with the others.

The next few houses were uneventful. Suguru hoped nothing else would get them into trouble. Right after, he noticed their group was missing a few people. Two to be exact.

"Uh, guys, where'd Taku and Simon go?" The group had completely forgotten about the two teenagers.

"…Great, we've lost my brother and his British boyfriend." Suguru pinched the bridge of his nose. Sakano began to panic. Losing Suguru's brother meant losing one of Tohma's cousins. He would be in for it when he went back to work the next morning.

K began splitting everyone into search parties. "Shuichi, Hiro, you go north. Sakano will go east, I'll go south and the Fujisaki's will go west. Break on three!" Everyone piled a hand on top of K's. "1…2…"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The group looked up just as Taku and Simon sprinted past them. Behind them a very angry neighbor and his dog were coming up.

With a few screams, they soon followed after Taku and Simon. The man and his dog kept up with them for three blocks before they lost him in the neighborhood park by scrambling up the trees.

"What the fudge did you two do!" Suguru exclaimed once they were sure their pursuer was nowhere near.

Taku jumped down from the low branch and helped his friend down. "Nothing! He's just psychotic!"

"You're lucky you were wearing that mask, otherwise Mr. Ko would have your head by next week." Suguru fell from the tree, onto his butt, safely holding onto Tomo. Fortunately, the branch was not too far from the soft grass.

"I told you we should've gone back to your house to use the bathroom." Simon whispered a bit too loudly to Taku.

"…Please tell me you didn't pee in Mr. Ko's bushed. AGAIN!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! He puts that nasty poo-smelling stuff in them all the time!"

"…" Suguru refrained from beating up his little brother.

"Why don't we just continue trick-or-treating before Halloween's over?" Hiro jumped between the two.

"Splendid!" K shouted, leading Simon back towards the houses, knowing Taku would follow close behind, along with the others. Shuichi took hold of Koji's hand so that no more Fujisaki's were to get into trouble.

The next house looked empty, but there was a basket full of candy on the doorstep. Above it was a sign that read, "Take ONE piece!"

Of course, no one can resist a mountain of candy and just take one. Shuichi ran up and grabbed a handful, shoveling it into his shorts' pockets. Out of the shadows, a middle aged woman with wild black hair in a ripped dress jumped out.

"CAN'T YOU READ?"

Shuichi squealed like a little girl. '_Not again…'_ Suguru groaned before being quickly pulled along by Hiro.

The crazy woman was running after them. They passed Fujisaki's house but they didn't have enough time to unlock the door and go in before she was close enough to grab them.

Just their luck, Mr. Ko appeared from around the corner. They screamed once again.

"This way!" Simon led them to a house across the street and they hopped over the side fence that led them into the backyard.

Finally, they were able to stop for a moment to take a breath.

"Are…they…gone?" Shuichi gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

They all stood quiet for a moment. _Silence_. "I think so." They were finally able to let out a sigh of relief.

When they eventually looked up they realized they weren't alone. A teenage girl was sitting under the backdoor light, reading a horror novel. They looked at each other with shock.

"Um, hi there?" Taku was the first to speak. "Happy Halloween?"

The girl abruptly stood up and walked into her house.

"Well, that was easy." Taku scratched the back of his head. Hiro and K let out a chuckle. Shuichi put the tired Koji onto his back and they got ready to hop back over the fence.

The door creaked open, and the girl came out again. With a broom.

"Uh, hey, wutcha gonna do with that…?" Taku backed away slowly pushing Simon towards the fence. Suguru was ready to shoot himself.

*Thwack!* the girl hit Taku with the broom.

"H-hey! Stop that!"

She continued to hit the unlucky Trick-or-Treaters into a corner, until they were smart enough to climb back over—which was a little difficult for Suguru who was still holding his baby brother. He had to hand Tomo over to Hiro as he was halfway over so he could pull himself up, all while still being smacked with the broom.

"Let's get the heck out of here." They headed back to Suguru's house, careful not to run into the two lunatics again.

Just as they spotted the two, they were close enough to the house to run in and lock the door.

"You're finally back," Rei called from the living room.

"We thought you'd have come back ages ago." Haru came out to greet them, taking Tomo from Suguru.

Suguru shrugged, "Eh. It wasn't as bad as last year."

Suguru quickly said his goodbyes to everyone so that he could tuck his younger brothers to bed, and hopefully get a good night's sleep without nightmares from the day's events.

As K, Sakano, Hiro and Shuichi sat in the "K-mobile," the same thought cross each of their minds. No wonder Suguru's yet to be driven into madness by Bad Luck to quit; his family was much worse.

**end**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Gosh, it's been so long since i've written and i have absolutely no excuse (plz dont kill me!) i had plans for halloween but ended up being alone watching Cheaper By the Dozen...yes, very sad indeed. anyways! i'm working on the next 2 shots already but i doubt i will have them up too soon. i'm also working on a full legnth (my first!) that i want up by christmas and another one for v-day. so many plans, so little time! anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
